Roza&Dimka
by Nessiedxk
Summary: Rose is nineteen.she caught the eye of her under cover gaurd. she is in danger from someone she knows. Dimitri has to try to save her, for love. - Crappy summary i know, but the stories really good. -I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!- All human R&R
1. Chapter 1

As I walking into the night club I was smiling as all the guys looked at me. They looked at me with lust in there eyes, hunger in the faces. My body brushes past them and I make sure that they are _really _close to touch. I 'dropped my purse and slid down to get it and slid back up. All of the guys were drooling. I knew why.

I was wearing my black stripper dress. It was full at the bottom, not passing my thighs. All the way up are cuts and the only thing holding my dress in place was the thin pink strings. You could see all of my cleaver age… and I mean all…. The only thing bad about the dress was that is it clung to the sided of my breasts and came in towards my nipples. But that's it. The res was bare and sexy. I loved it. I was sexy and I knew it, and the guys knew it too. (pic on profile).

My eyes were black and smocky and I loved them. My hair hung lose in think dark brown waves over my shoulders and down to my waist. I knew I looked sexy.

I walked around and slowly slid myself down on one of the bar seats. This was my club and everyone knew it. I am the one who brings in all these guys . I am the best stripper here in this whole club and everyone knew it.

My parents never approved of my job, but I do. They don't like the fact that I give lap-dances to any guy who wants it. The I make-out with every hot guy I see. that's not my fault. I like doing it and that is why I do it.

Most people I see just assume that I go around fucking with every guy I see but that's not true. I only had sex once in my whole live and that was only when I was rapped by my uncle.

Anyway. The clubs load musik was playing very loudly that it was throbbing in my ears. I ordered my drink and walked around, swaying my hips to the beat of the musik.

There was some eyes there and they were hot. One had deep emerald green eyes and the other chocolate teddy bear brown. The green eyes guy had short black hair and the other had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and was tied back at the nape of his neck. I smiled and continued through to the back of where I would change for my shift.

Both eyes where on me as I walked past them and smiled. They looked at me and had lust in there eyes. I smiled again and opened the door and walked in.

" Hey! I thought you weren't working tonight?" yelled one of my fellow strippers, Mia. I smiled and laughed at her.

" I wasn't! but Bob said that I just had to come and work tonight, as some of his best clients would be coming tonight and he needs me especially." I laughed as she walked over to me, butt naked.

" Ah! Now I get it! The best stripper for the job." she laughed and jumped up and got into her outfit and left the room.

I smiled and walked to my locker and pulled out my outfit. It was sexy and grate for me. It really showed me off.

There e was a bra that comes just before my nipples with a belt thing around it, studded with diamonds. The panties were the same with the diamonds. There was a belt thing and then it came to my thong. It was see through at the front and had little claps things to hold the sexy stockings that go with it. I had on an arm warmer and a tight chock chain. ( Pic on Profile). I smiled as I exited the room and went to the stripper poles that were in the front of the room.

I moved my hips and swayed with the musik teasing the guys and getting money tucked into my thong. My boss came up to me and whispered in my ear.

" There here. They are up in the front room ready for a lap dance by my best dancer. There are two of them but only one is waiting for the lap-dance, Okay? The other is talking with me about this club." I nodded and head for the privet rooms, where the lap dances are given. I smile as I see the cute guy with the green eyes looking at me. I smiled and bent over him and spread my legs over his. He put his hand on my waist and I swayed my hips into his.

I dragged my left leg over him and stood straight with my back turned. I bent down touching my toes and slid my hands up my body as I straightened up. I undid the clasp of the sexy bra and let it fall to the ground, bending over him once more and gently kissing him, my breast smashing into his chest as I begin kissing the crock of his neck and down.

I saw the smiled that played along his face as I started to undo my panties. I let them drop to the floor, along with my bra, as I stood over him once more.

Here in this bar we had a streaked rule of not touching the strippers at any time, or you will be thrown out of the club and bared for life, but with this guy, because he was a big shot, I allowed him to touch me.

Each lap dance only lasts about twenty minutes, so when the time was up I slid back on my bra and panties as the guy left. I followed him and smiled when I say Mia on the pole. It was about forty minutes until the club shot for the morning at three am.

I was happy to leave, but the brown eyed guy held me back

So what do y'all think ? Should I keep going or not ? Please R&R. P.S I'm looking for a Beta. Anyone wants to help please inbox me =)


	2. Chapter 2

His hand wrapped around mine, sending heat through my whole body. My eyes landed on his big hand, as his eyes travelled down my body. Our eyes met and he smiled.

" Hello." he said, his voice low, laced with an accent that sounded Russian.

" Hey." I said in return, looking him in the eye.

"Rose-Marie, right?" he asked. I smiled and laughed.

"Rose!" I said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled, but my smile turned to a frown.

" You know me?" he looked up and smiled as I said that.

" Yes. I will be working for your father." his voiced sound dreamy.

I smiled and said,

" So you're the new guy that's meant to be looking after me, then?" I asked and he chuckled.

" I can only do what you ask." he smiled at me and walked me out to my red frarii, ( pic on profile), that my daddy bout me for my eighteenth birthday.

I smiled as he help me in and closed the door behind me. He went into his own black BMW and drove behind me on all the way home.

I pulled up into my parents house, ( they wont let me live alone). I was a big house with big iron gates to keep me in. two big columns at either side of the entrance way, with green patches of busses to the side ( pic on profile).

I drove up to the door and gave my keys to the parking car man and walked up the steps and opened the big doors.

I walked to my room with Mr. Sexy following me. I smiled as I turned and entered my room.

It was huge, my room I mean. there was a small kitchen and a big bath room. A big huge bed and lots of space ( pic on profile).

I smiled as I walked in and sat on my bed and looked around my room.

This was a big room sure, designed to keep me in but it never worked. I always got out one way or the other. Nothing can stop me from going where I want to go.

Sat up and walked into my bathroom and splashed my face. All I could think about was him. That guy. My guy. He will soon be anyway.

I walked out of my room and put on my nighties and went to bed.

I woke up to load screaming and shit bolt right up in bed. There was a load crash and I ran for the door.

Before I reached the door, the door was swung open and in came the hot guy. He looked tired and worried.

" Rose-Marie! Are you alright?" he looks my body.

" See something you like, Comrade?" I smirk and his eyes met mine.

" Oh yes!" he said mostly to himself but I laughed anyway.

Then there was a big load crash and screaming.

I looked at him and he looked at me. He ran to the door before I could reach it.

" Pack your suitcase! And do it fast!" he barked. I looked at him dumbfounded, but still listened to him and ran for my big huge suitcases.

I dumped all of my clothes in them but there still wasn't room for everything. I ran into my little hide out and grabbed another four other suitcases'. I filled them with make-up thongs, bras, dresses, skirts, belly-tops and so on. I grabbed all of my shoes and throw them in to.

Hotty grabbed all off my bags and throw them into the hiding place, where only I should know about.

" Get in!" he yelled and shoved me in. he crawled in beside me and let out a sigh as he closed the door, before there was a UN holy crash coming form my room.

He slapped a hand over my mouth and mentioned for me to be quite. I did as he said with tears in my eyes, falling from them and onto his palm. He looked at me worriedly and emotion on his face. Love, lust, worry, love.

He takes his hand from my mouth and I stay quite.

When a load crash comes from outside of the hidden door I jumped and clung onto Hotty.

He held me to his chest and stroked my hair as I cried silently into the crook of his neck.

There was another load crash and I jumped again.

"Shhhh….. Roza….Shhhh…. Nothings going to hurt you….. I'm here…. I'm hear." his words where soothing. He was whispering to me in Russian I think, and even if I didn't understand it, it was still calming me down.

"Никто не собирается причинять тебе боль, моя Роза. Я слышу, я слышу." he repeated him self as I continued to cry into his chest.

His hand stroking my hair, rubbing small circles into my back, calming all my tension.

I drifted off to sleep to that. Him talking in Russian. Stroking my hair. Rubbing small circles into my back. Calming me down. Soothing me.

My eyes drifted shoot, slowly.

**Никто не собирается причинять тебе боль, моя Роза. Я слышу, я слышу. =No one is going to hurt you, my Roza. I'm here, I'm here.**

**R&R…..**


	3. Chapter 3

The secret door opened suddenly. I didn't know who it was and I wasn't going to find out anytime soon. I screamed out and kicked the person beside me and in front of me. Strong hands held mine tightly.

" Rose! Stop! It's me!" said a familiar voice. I stopped screaming and looked around me. Mr Hotty was holding my arms in his hands and I flinched away.

" Dimitri….. No one survived but us three…. Mr and Mrs. Mazer are dead.." I looked at him and shock my head.

" Don't say that…" I whispered and ran past the guy and to my parent's room.

Hotty-ehh I mean Dimitri was following me as I went to my parent's room.

What I saw…. What I saw was nothing I should talk about….

There was blood all over the floor and walls. My parents lay side by side on the floor face down.

I dragged my feet to them and knelt silently beside them.

" Mom…. Dad….." I rasped out. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

There was no movement in this room… only my shaky hands and Dimitri - Hotty- Dimitri at the door.

" Mama… Papa….." I slightly shock them. The tears falling from my eyes.

" Roza…"

" No… Don't say anything! You could have kept them safe! You could have took them to the passage way! You could have stopped them from dieing!" I yelled. Anger taking over. Angry tears falling from my eyes freely. I angrily wiped them away.

" Roza-" he tried again.

" NO!"

" Roza, Listen to me"

" NO!"

" Roza! This was going to happ-"

" Don't say that!"

" Roza! Your parents knew about-"

" No they didn't!"

" Yes they did!"

" No" this time it only came out as a whisper.

" Roza. I'm so sorry. But your father hired me, knowing who I was. Roza. I'm with the FBI. Your father called us in, knowing this was going to be and assault. We knew it was going to end badly for everyone. Your father and mother knew it to, that's why they put me to you. They didn't want anything to happen to you so they hired me and I took the job."

" Why are you saying this?"

" Roza! We all knew this was going to happen. Why do you think your father was always so protective. Always trying to keep you in the house?" he asked me, his eyes shining willing em to understand.

" What happens now?" I asked, my voice less then a whisper.

" You have to move. You can't stay here." he says.

All I could do was nod. I couldn't stand up. couldn't move. Just the slight nod of my head, made me lose all my energy.

" Dimitri?" I said. " is that your name?"

He chuckles softly.

" Yes, Roza. That's my name."

He picked me and walked me out of my house to his car. He slid me and went back into the house, coining out with my bags.

He throw them in that back and began driving away from my home. I turned around and looked at the retreating form of my home.

_**Dimitri pov.**_

I looked over to Roza, sitting silently as I drove her away from her home away from her parents.

Her eyes shone with tears as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. A single tear retreating from her beautiful, big, hazel eyes.

I looked ahead knowing this is only the beginning, not the end.

I just wish it would end, not just for me, but for Roza too. She shouldn't have to live through this. She may have been a stripper, but that was it. She never sold her body to anyone. The only time she had sex was when she was rapped, so that wouldn't count.

I know she blames herself, she shouldn't. she can't.

She shouldn't even been caught up in this. Her parents never wanted this to happen. They knew this was going to happen one day.

She was really beautiful though.

The way her body sags when she upset. When she twirls her soft silky hair when she's thinking. The way-

Shut up Dimitri! You have to protect her, not bag her!

But I really like her.

Ahhhhh…

_**Rose pov.**_

He's sitting in his car looking at the road ahead, eyebrows mussed together to let me know he's thinking.

I know we haven't know each other long, maybe too days, less, but I fell as if I know him from somewhere but just cant remember.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was really hot. His deep brown eyes swimming with worry for me. His big strong shoulders hunched as he looks at the road. His beautiful full lips so perfect, I'm wondering how they would feel against mine.

Shut up Rose!

_**Rose and Dimitri pov.**_

"Tanrım!" Rose.

"Бог!" - Dimitri

_**Бог! - God in Russian**_

_**Tanrim!- God in Turkish. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**D pov.**_

We continued to drive to the station. I wasn't sure why we were going; we all know where Roza was going to go if this ever happened.

We were going to take her away from England. Away from here. Somewhere small, isolated.

Somewhere were no one will think to look for a nineteen year old stripper.

I said as I pulled into my space got out of the car. As I helped Roza out of the car I felt heat fun through all of my body.

From the last time I saw her, she looks different know. Stronger.

I walked her to the chief's office.

I didn't bother knocking, just walked in.

Chief looked up from his pail of work and smiled at me.

It was the cute green eyed guy.

I silently groaned.

" sit." he said and pointed to the chair in front of him.

_**Rpov**_

Stood at the wall, looking lean and beautiful.

" Rose, I see you know why you are here." he says. I roll my eyes.

" No. all I see is a guy in a chair, with lot of paper on his desk, arms folded, trying to see if I see why I am here, when we both know I don't, and would much father not relive the nightmare, of seeing your face, so if I can go, I'm sure I can find a nice hotel room, or better yet, find some guy that would be glad to find me in his bed in the morning." I say sarcastically. But I do mean the bit about the hotel.

" Rose! We have planes for you already." I winched.

" I didn't mean it like that-"

" What you think just because I work as a stripper, that ill go banging any and every one of my lap-dancees?"

" No that's not it-"

" Yes you did!" I yelled.

" Adrian! There's no point! Why did you bring her here?" Dimitri piped up.

" I need to talk to you Belikov!" he yelled and I walked out of the room, over hearing there little rant.

" Look, Belikov. I don't think it is a good idea for you to do this case. I mean-"

" I am doing this case, you can't stop me."

" Yes I can"

" Look, Dimitri, it's going to look bad for you always getting…."

The stupid bitch! She's so fucking load! I can't hear anything!

" Get-" then Dimitri walked out. He looked like a god, but he did look exhausted.

" Do you have a passport and ID?"

I rolled my eyes and he sighed.

Of course you do" he said and sighed and grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

He drove me to a hotel, silently. But it was a good silence.

" What are we doing here?" I asked in shock.

" We can go just yet. We have to wait until tomorrow before we can leave."

Leave! WHAT?

I couldn't say that because Dimitri was already leaving, walking into the hotel.

I sighed and followed him as he stood in the line.

He was knelt over the counter collecting key, when I walked him. I grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into an elevator.

We walked out of the elevators and I looked around.

" Wow!" the word just came out of my mouth and I saw Dimitri begin to smile.

He opened the door to the room and I walked in and gasped.

Sure I was use to big rooms with my parents being rich and all but this was different. This was breath taking.

I saw that there was only one bed and my eyebrows came together in confusion.

Dimitri saw this and laughed.

" I have to stay in the same room Roza but I will be sleeping on the chair." he laughed.

" No! It's not fair! You bought the room, you have the bed."

" No Roza! I have to take care of you! You're taking the bed!" he said. I narrowed my eyes.

" You bought the room, your taking the bed."

He rolled his eyes. The look on his face said I was going to have the bed, but he didn't say another word. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laugh.

I glared further.

He laugh again.

I sighed and went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Stripped out of my cloths and sighed.

Got in the shower and just stood there.

Thinking.

I glared the tiled wall as the water ran down my body.

I didn't know were we ere going, but I really wanted to know.

_**Dpov.**_

I'm taking Roza to my family back in Bahia (what is it?), just so I can protect her, I needed to protect her. I have to protect her.

When I called home to tell my family the new and asked if they would look after here there, they were all for it, but when I got my Grandmamma on the phone, she knew there was something going on. She knew I really cared for her.

I sighed as she came out of the bathroom, with a loose gray tee and short black shorts.

She was towel drying her hair, her eyes looked up and locked on mine.

My chest tightened and my breath caught.

God she was beautiful.

"See something you like, comrade?" she asked half joking.

"Defiantly" Oh my god! Please tell me I didn't say that out load.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug, ignoring my answer.

"Thank you for protecting me, Dimitri." she whispered in my ear.

My ear tingled from her breath.

She pulled back and her eyes on mine.

I knelt my head down to hers, eyes on her full kissable lips. Her head tilted up to meet mine.

Mere inches apart.

Roza was the one to break that distance.

Her lips on mine, he tongue finding its way into my mouth. Our tongues dancing with one another…

I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said, breathing hard.

"Sorry." we sat down in front of the telly, her eyes closing, slowly as she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rpov.**_

_I was bumping up at a door, a door that was so familiar but so frighten. I slammed my small curvy body up against the door. _

" _HELLO! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! MY FATHER WILL FIND ME EVENTUALLY!" I yelled at the door, my voice catching when I heard someone walk down a hallway behind the door. _

_I backed up to the wall at the other end of the room, when the door opened._

" _Now, now, now, Rosemarie." said THE voice, THE voice that hunted many of my dreams for years. " No need to get all mad now, I'm here." _

_He came towards me. _

" _You being here is meant to calm me is it?" _

_He laughed._

" _Now, I know you know what I am here for, and it is not from your annoying little voice being yelling through that door either?" _

_I knew exactly what he wanted but I refused._

" _Ill never give myself willingly to you uncle. You should know that by now" _

_His eyes filled with anger, as he lunged at me. I moved out of the way and he fell into the chair that was in the middle of the floor. As he got up he grabbed me by the arms and held me by the thought. With his hand gone from my thought he un-hooked my bra and pulled down my panties and he brought his lips down to mine. _

_I pulled my lips out of his reach and his lips came in contact with my neck. He growled as he licked my flesh and moaned. My body shock, fearfully with fear. He smiled and brought his man hood to my entrance. I ground in pain as it slid into me. I tried to push back, tried to get his of me. Nothing was working. _

_There was a load bang, and let out a scream. I knew someone would hear me. My uncle, shoved me hard against the wall as he put back on his jeans and tried to run out of the door, then…_

_The door burst open. _

_There was a lot of people, men and woman. The dragged him off me a tall man, draped a blanket around my naked body. _

"_Are you alright?" he had asked me, his voice had a thick Russian accent and he had shoulder length black hair…_

I was being shacked and yelled at.

" Roza! Roza!" yelled the voice in my dream, well nightmare.

" GET OFF ME UNCEL VICTOR!"

" Roza! Your safe, your uncle is in jail. Roza wake up!" the words sunk in. All the energy left my body. I sagged into the bed, and slowly realisation hit me.

I'm in a hotel room, with Dimitri who…..

Who was the one with the blanket.

" You were the one with the blanket." my eyes slowly lifted.

" Yes, Roza." he said sadly.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice reaching below a whisper.

" I-I" he stammered. " Roza, I wanted too, really but-but"

" You could have told me." I whispered. He lips where coming down to mine.

" We have to go." I whispered and pulled back. I sighed.

" Roza, be sure to where something respectful, alright? You will be staying with my family."

" Wait! What!" I yelled. He walked out of the room.

" You little basted!" I muttered under my breath.

" What was that?" he called in.

" Nothing!" I yelled back and ran into the shower.

I let the hot water run down my body and relax my tense muscles.

Urgh! Dimitri family. Just great!

My brain was fried.

I sighed and rapped my tiny curvy body with a fluffy white towel.

I walked into the room and went to my bag.

I pulled out, my denim short-shorts and white tanks top, with my white heels and denim jacket.

I put them on and grabbed out my make-up. I did the most natural look and pulled my hair into a high pony tale and pulled strings out so the frame my face.

Dimitri walked in and stopped, putting his shirt over his body, and let me tell you, he got a _fine _body.

His eyes looked and mine and dragged up and down my body.

" Wow! I almost didn't recognize you with the bare skin." he laughed.

" So what your saying is for you or anyone to recognize me, I have to strip down until I'm in my underwear, because you met me as a stripper so that what I have to dress life?"

" No! That's not it al all, I just-"

" Don't try to deny it Dimitri, I've met guys like you, and let me tell you, I even dated a couple, so I know what you said was you saying how I should strip down!" I snapped.

" No! Roza-"

" It's Rose!" I snapped. " Rose-"

" Don't bother talking to me Dimitri, I'm done talking to you."

" Rose-" I turned my back and grabbed my suite-cases and book-bag.

I slid the bag into my shoulder and put my smaller make-up suite case on top of the big one, then grabbed the two big suite-cases and ground. There was still on I couldn't grab.

" I'll get that." he said and grabbed the small makeup suitcase and the last big one.

We dumped the bags into his car and drove the short distance to the air port.

I slammed the door as I got out and got my bags. We ended going onto the plane straight away and went to our seats. I sighed as I looked out the window. I felt Dimitri sit beside me.

" Look, Roza, what I said I didn't mean to." I didn't answer.

" Roza, it's a long flight, at least show some interest in my apology." I didn't answer.

He sighed and gave up. This is going to be a long ,long flight.


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane finally landed, and we got our bags and things and went to a hotel. We spent the night and now it is morning.

I got up after Dimitri yelling at me non stop. I jumped in the shower, so to piss him off, and to get payback for him waking me up at eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, I stayed in the shower for two hours. Obviously I didn't stay _in_ the shower. No. I spent an hour letting the water run over my body, and washed my hair. Then I took my time in getting dressed and putting my makeup on.

My clothes took three seconds but my makeup and hair was and hour.

_**Dpov.**_

" Yes, Mama. I just have to wait for roza to be ready and then we will head over." I sighed into my phone.

" Dimka, Vika is wondering where you are, she want to see you and the girl you will be bringing home." my mother Olana replied. I sighed.

" mama, were not dating if that's what your thinking."

" No, No no no no no no. that's not it at all. I just wonder if you really like this girl sometimes. I just want you to be happy."

" mama, yes I like her alright, and I am happy."

She was about to say something eles.

" Here she comes now mama, we'll be home in an hour, bye."

She sighed.

" Bye."

_**Rpov.**_

I walked out and looked at dimirti. His eyes literally bulged out of his head.

I was wearing my beeded short black dress, that came just to my bottem, and came to the top of my breast. The straps was like a cardian strap. The dress was backless at the bottem and top only a strap in the middle of my back. There was no sides. ( Pic on profile.)

I rolled my eyes.

" See something you like?"

" Definatly."

I rolled my eyes again as we left. We walked to his can when I gaped.

" Em. Hello! I need food. You know that thing that goes in your mouth and settles in your tummy? Yeah Rose need it!" I yelled he rolled his eyes and got in the car I gaped again and slid in.

" Don't worry. My mother will make you something."

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

" you know your going to frezze right ? Here isn't Californa, you cant just go around wearing short clothing over the winter, here you have to hgave heavy clothing."

I snorted and looked out the window, watching the snow-covered fields and the families as snug and warm, drinking hot coco, whispering to each other.

I felt a stab of jelousy and longing. Longing for my family to wrap their arms around me. To warm me up when I'm cold. Then I realised that will never happen for a long time.

Tears weld up in my eyes as I looked out the window.

I hate him!

_{later}_

An hour sitting in this car was long enough.

" When are fucking ther-" I stopped.

There was a big-ish wodden cabben house thing. With little steps leading up to the parch thing and a fence arounf it. There was a tiny balcony on the top of the house. It was so cute. ( pic on frofile.)

" Wow!" I blushed as Dimitri chuckled and pulled his car in the drive way.

" I know it's not much from the house you live in, but it's home."

" It's beautiful."

We got out of the car and I suddenly shock.

" It's Funcking frezing." I explened.

He just rolled his eyes and got my bags.

" Lets go, Roza."

" It's Ros-" I fell into a big pile of snow.

" SHIT!"

" Roza, are you alright?" Dimirti asked me, helping me out of the snow.

My teeth were chattering.

" w-wha-t-t Do-o y-you T-th-think-k?" I stammered.

" here!" he pulled his jacket from his back and drapped it tightly around my shoulders, like he did all them years ago.

" N-no-o y-ou ne-eed it-t."

" No I don't roza, you do. I am use to this cold, and I'm not the one in a very short dress, am I?" he sighed. " lets get you inside, your already turning blue." he said and led me to the door.

He knocked slightly and the door burst open.

" DIMKA!" yelled three girls and the jumped at him.

Dimitri lost his grip on me and I fell down the steps, into a pile of snow again.

" Oh!" I heard someone say, a girl.

" Roza?" Dimitri asked and pulled my up. I knew I was shacking, and I was shacking hard.

" D-d-don-t-t-t-t th-th-thin-k-k your-r-r jack-et-t-t is-s-s war-rm-min-g-g Me-e-e up-p." I smiled.

" Well obviously no." he laugh and pulled me to his chest.

" DIMITRI BELIKOV! YOU BETTER BRING THAT YOUNG LADY INTO THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" yelled a woman from the front door.

" Yes, Mama." he sighed.

" I-I can-t-t go-o in-n ther-e-e dim-dim-it-ri-I."

" Roza." he sighed and picked me up in his arms and held me close to his chest.

" DIMITRI! NOW!" yelled the woman again.

I pulled my arms around his neck, rested my head on his fine chest and shivered visiously.

I felt his body shift as he walked up the steps and into the door.

I felt heat all around my body and I stoped shacking hard, but I still was shacking.

" here roza." he put me in front of the fire in the living room of the house.

" where are her bags Dimka?" asked the voice.

" In the car." said his voice. His sweet calming voice.

" Vika? Will you go and get something warm for her to wear?"

" yeah, yeah." there was a sudden brush of wind when the door opened.

" She's a Californa girl." said a voice. She sounded young. Maybe eighteen, nineteen at the oldest.

" Get her some of your will you? She seems to be your size."

" Dimirti?" my voice came out horsed.

" Yes roza."

" You look funny."

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dpov.**_

" Roza!" I yelled and jumped at her before she hit her head of the corner of the fireplace.

" What happened?" yelped Vika when she walked back in with the bags.

" I don't know." I said and looked down at Roza's perfect, peaceful face.

" She's collapsed from the cold." said my ever present, ever protective, ever picky grandmamma.

" Grandmamma? What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well it is obvious this girl is not used to the coldness of Russia in the winter, seeing as what she is wearing and from what Viktora said to me about all her clothing being skirts and shorts, I see she is not used to the cold."

" So she passed out from cold."

" Isn't that what I said? Dimka, years in America changed your smartness." she laughed.

I looked at her.

" Just get the child warmed up, girls, Dimka, come with me." it wasn't a question, more like an order.

I looked down at Roza one last time and walked with my grandmother.

" You lover her." she said as we walked the perimeter of the house.

" No, I just like her." was all I said.

" Don't lie to me, Dimitri, I can see it in your eyes."

" Grand-"

" Don't you 'grandma' me Dimitri, I know when one of my grandchildren is in love. I knew it when your mother was in love and now I know when you are in love. I know about her past, Dimitri, I know who she is and what she does. I just don't want you to get hurt."

" Grandmamma? How do you know about her past?" I asked stunned.

" I had a dream about her, and you."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Tell-"

" Dimitri? She's awake and asking for you. Let me tell you- she doesn't like waking up in a strange place."

I ran into the house and saw Rose, sitting on the couch, looking like an animal, caught in a trap, in front of headlights.

_**Rpov.**_

I woke up, in a house, which was never familiar.

There were three girls looking down at me with worried expressions.

I was wearing cotton pyjama bottoms and a soft woollen long sleeved top, with a blanket tucked tightly under my chine.

" God it was warm.

" Vika go get Dimka."

The youngest girl ran off. I looked up and staggered back on the couch I was sitting on. The girls where trying to calm me down when Dimitri came in.

" Roza?"

" Dimitri." he looked at me and sprang to him, clinging onto him for my life.

" Roza, its okay. They are my family." he said. I stepped back.

" Your family?" I asked astonished.

" Yes Roza. My family."

" Oh." I said to him and then. " Sorry." to the rest of them.

" Don't apologise." said the oldest woman. " I am Olana, Belikova. These are my daughters, Sonya and Viktorija. And Sonya's son, Paul."

" Hey." I said with a smile.

" Eh-hum."

" Oh and this is my mother, Yava."

" Hello." I said. She looked at me, stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

" Em."

" Oh don't worry about her, she's always like that." said the youngest. Viktoria.

" Okay." I said and looked at Dimitri.

" Roza, I'm-"

" Don't even say it." I snapped.

" Dimitri ? Why don't you take this lovely girl up to the guest room?

Dimitri sighed and led me up some stairs. I followed after him.

He led me to a room and opened the door. It wasn't big but it was decent. There were my bags and things already sitting on the bed and on the floor.

" Here."

He handed me a key.

" Roza, what I said-"

" Don't Dimitri. I know what you meant. Just to keep my boss happy you thought that I always strip down till in have naked. Well Dimitri I have something to tell you-" I was cut of by his lips.

My arms moved up and around his shoulders, his coming to stop at my waist, pulling me in to him.

Our lips opened and let each other play. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pulled his shoulders farther down, deepening the kiss.

He moaned as I pulled myself closer and he rested his hands in my hair. His hand curling to take my hair in between is hand.

I moaned in pleasure, when he back me up to the wall, without breaking the kiss.

Finally, when we went up for air, we were both breathing heavily. His eyes bore into mine. Where his breath lingered on my skin, started tingling.

" Roza." he whispered.

" Dimitri? Where are you?" called a voice. We both ground and pulled away, opening my bags and pretending that i9s what we were doing when a person walked in the door of the-my- room.

" There you both are. Mama want to know are you both hungry?" as if on cue my belly growled.

Dimitri and Viktoria laughed.

" What time I'd it ?" I asked her.

" It's only about twelve." she said and walked out of the room. I looked at Dimitri and sighed.

" I didn't mean what you said, I meant-"

" I know what you meant, but lets forget about it, huh?" I asked and went through my bags until I found Mr. Snuggle Bear.

Dimitri eyed the bear.

" What? Just because I'm nineteen, means I cant have a teddy bear?" I gapped. He rolled his eyes and we both walked out of the room, Mr. Snuggle Bear in my arms.

As we walked into the kitchen, _everyone_ eyed my, black and white panda bear teddy.

" Stop it." I said sadly. " You're upsetting him."

Tell em what you think. If anyone has any ideas on what should come next, mail me and I try to put it in with my storyline.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks, five hours, three minutes, fifteen seconds. That's how long I am staying with the Belikov's now.

The weather is still in the mid fours, but I'm getting use to it. I have been borrowing clothes from Viktoria a while now but she is two sizes to big for me, so all her cloths are big or lose or both.

I sighed when I got up that morning and snuggled Mr. Snuggle Bear. His head was in the crook of my neck and I held him tight.

I sighed when there was a knock on my door.

"Roza. Come on. Breakfast!" Yelled in Viktoria.

She might be a year younger then me, but we both gathered a very strong connection. She was like my sister that I never had, and her and her family already consider me as there daughter or sister, but not Yava. Like really, I've only been here less then a month and she already hates my guts, and I don't know why.

I sighed and got up. I walked to the closet I n the room and pulled on Viktoria's tank top and skinny jeans and hightops with a hoddie. (Outfit on profile).

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and sighed. I put on a little pit of eyeliner and mascara and then I was out of the room running down into the kitchen and getting my plate full of pancakes and rashers.

My mouth watered as I smelled it.

"Rose? We were thinking-~"

"Ehh no I am demanding you go shopping with me!" yelled Viktoria.

" Em-"

" Yes okay! Hurry up and eat!"

I sighed.

" Okay." was all I said when I looked at Dimitri. He growled lightly in his thought and I coughed to hide my laugh.

After breakfast I slipped out over to Dimitri.

" What's so bad about me going shopping?" I asked him with a playful smile.

" It's just! I don't know it's just-"

" Its just you think ill runs off with any good looking guy because I'm a stripper and that is what strippers do?" I challenged.

" Rose you know that's not true."

" Then why are you so bummed about me going."

" It's just, you might get hurt?"

I snorted and called.

" Vik? You ready?"

_Later_

" OHMIGOD! Roza you totally need to look at this top! It will go great with your figure."

I sighed and followed her shrieking.

" Hey can I ask you something?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

" Anything," she said and through a totally cute black top at me.

" Why are we shopping?"

" To get clothes for collage silly." she laughed.

" Collage? I didn't go to collage. I didn't need to." I said to her. She looked at me.

" Well, you are here. Dimitri already enrolled you in the same collage as me."

" But-"

" No buts, Rose. You're going collage and that's that."

I sighed and continued shopping.

We went to the food court after our shopping and Vika called Dimitri for a lift back because we walked here but we had too many bags with us to carry them back to the house.

We waited until Dimitri showed up, after ten minutes of waiting we begin to walk out but someone grabbed my elbow and hulled me back to him.

" Dimitri!" I yelled alarmed.

He looked back at me, and anger filled his eyes.

" Ah, I see it was you who took my best dancer." said the too familiar voice. Sharp and horsed.

" Rose? Are you okay?" asked Vika. I nodded and willed her to go.

" She's coming back with me."

" She is not going anywhere." I snapped at him.

He dragged me with him as he walked.

Dimitri grabbed my other hand.

" Hello! Yeah! It's me! You know? A girl! I'm not the rope in tug-o-war." I yelped.

My boss growled at me, and snarled at Dimitri.

" This isn't over. Belikov. I'm going to get my girl back. She belongs in a strip club, where she works. It's her home."

" Strip club?" asked Vika.

" Hello?" I snapped. Jev - my boss- throw me at Dimitri and I stumbled and fell into his arms.

" Are you okay?" Dimitri asked when Jev was gone. I swallowed and nodded.

" Vika? Please, don't tell anyone about what Jev said." I said. She pulled away and looked at me. " Please."

" I won't. But I have to know what is going on with you and him."

" Me too." said Dimitri.

I sighed " not now." I said and walked to the car. I slid in and placed my head on the rolled up window.

_3 day's later_

I was dreaming of that day in the shopping mall, when I woke up with a pounding in my ears.

I opened my eyes and there was a small alarm clock. I turned over.

" Rose don't you dear go to sleep again." yelled Vika as she walked past the door and to the bathroom.

" Shit!" I yelled and ran past her into the bathroom.

" Hey!" she yelled in protest.

I laughed and pulled of my clothes and let the hot water run down my body, calming me.

It took twenty minutes to finish my shower and I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, after I dumped my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I walked to the room and opened the wardrobe.

I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was up in the sky and there was some heat.

I pulled on a black top, and my jeggings and converse. ( On profile.)

I sighed and put on eyeliner to make my soft brown eyes pop, and my cherry lip-gloss.

I sighed and ran down the stairs to Vika.

We grabbed an apple and took Dimirti's car and drove to collage.

Oh Boy!

R&R 3


	9. Chapter 9

We parked in a big building. There was hedges and flowerbeds and benches and people. I smiled as i linked my arm with|Viktoria and sighed as we walked into the administers office.

" hello, dear." said the woman behind the desk. " how may i help you."

" Eh..." i said not really sure what to say.

" She's new. She hasn't got a timetable of classes." said Vika saving me.

The woman smiled and nodded and left behind a door behind her desk. I sighed and smiled at Vika.

_Thank__ you._My eyes read to her and she smiled in return and nodded. The woman came back with a peace of paper.

" Here you go Hun." she said as she handed me the shits of paper with my timetable and locker number and combo.

" thank you." i said and walked out of the office with Vika beside me.

" What's your locker number?" she said in excitement.

" _409.__" _i read. She smiled and let out a squeal and jumped up and down.

" Ohmigod! Thats right next to mine!" she jumped up and down grabbing my arm with her.

" okay." was all i said and she smiled and dragged me to the lockers. she rolled her eyes as she did.

" okay now all you have to do is-" she started.

" I know how to unlock a locker Vika, i did go to school to you know." i said and opened the locker.

" Okay what do you have."

_first period: animal lecture._

_second period : chemistry._

_third period : biology. _

_lunch._

_vet course _

_home._

i sighed and handed it over to her.

" What? you put down for veterinarian?" she asked me with a laugh.

" well no, but after high school i got excepted into Harvard university to study veterinarian, but i gave that hope up when i was eighteen, so i didn't go to collage and got that job. it pays good, so i just took it."

" Was it your dream?" she asked with a sigh.

" one of them." i mumbled as she walked me to animal lecture.

i walked in the door and there were animals, not adults , sitting at the desks throwing paper and straws and pens and pencils.

i rolled my eyes at them and took and empty seat at the back of the room, and sighed.

_dont give me a choice of weather i go back to school or not? you little bastered! _

i stuffed a notepad and pen on the table in front of me when the teacher came in.

" SIT DOWN!" he boomed. everyone listened to hgim and i knew they all knew him, it was just after September, nearly the end of October, so i knew all this animals- ah i mean people- where hear before me and knew each other.

"Right! no Jorge..." he yelled out the names and i zoned out until i heard my name. i yelled " no!" and everyone laughed and turned to me, not knowing my name.

" Ah your the new one?" asked Mr. Mc Roy. i rolled.

" Obviously." i said and once again they all laughed.

" Shut up, its not funny." i snapped at them and rolled my eyes the same time as Mc Roy.

the rest of the classes flew by and soon i was looking for Viktoria by the car.

she was surrounded but a guy and a girl.

the girl had honey blond hair and jade green eyes and the boy had coal black hear and blue eyes. i rolled my eyes and approached them.

" Rose! there you are." heaved Vika, coming back from a joke that was told. " This is Lissa and Christian." she said. i said my " Hey." when another eye came.

" And this is Eddie." she said. he was muscular and tall. he looked hot. i rolled my eyes.

" Yeah hey!" i said and leaned against the car, tacking off my zip-up.

" Your mad." said Vika. i shrugged.

" Yeah, yeah." now she rolled her eyes and growled.

" Yeah, hello. lunch. me hungry." i said and slipped into the car followed by Vika.

" see you after lunch." she called tot he other and drove us over to a little café shop.

after i ordered dough-nuts and chips and coffee for me and Vika, i slid into the booth, she was in.

" Hey Vika." i said and smiled. she looked at me funny.,

" what..." she asked dragging the what.

" So, Eddie..." i said and she jumped up.

" Please don't tell Dimitri! please, he always goes for my boyfriends and its annoying." she said loudly.

" And why would i tell your brother?" i asked and and sighed.

" Well-" the woman came with our food. " You seem really close." she says.

" Yeah apparently my parents hired him to protect me so we have to get along one way." i sighed and she winked.i blushed.

" ha,ha!" she laughed. " i knew it. you like my brother."

" No!" i looked away and dragged the 'o'.

" Ah-ha." she said.

" Ah-ha nothing."

" Ah-ha." i rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

_this sucks!_

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! tell me what you think and please, if you want anything in this story, just mail me and I'll try to put it in.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own vampire Academy, although I wish I did. Read and enjoy. ( I only own the characters of Aliceandra and Daneka, and maybe later characters.) _

It has been a week since the first day of school, since Vika mad the accusation of my liking Dimitri, which only made me think, maybe I do like him. It was a week or so since I made new friends, since I made new friends, but my heart ached for Mia, my sister, my best friend back home.

The gang includes:

Lissa (or Vasillisa. (Think that's how you spell it.) either way, I cant spell it nor write is or say it and neither could most of the gang, so the shortened it to Lissa). the blond girl that was at the car when I went out for lunch with Vika, on the first day. She had brilliant jade green eyes and blonde hair, and she was absolutely stunning. She had pain skin but it made her eyes pop.

Christian, the black haired, hot guy that was with Lissa at the car. He had ice blue bottomless eyes and jet black hair and a blissful smile. Him and Lissa where going out.

Mason, was the cute bulky guy that has brown hair and an adorable smile. He has a crush on me, at least I think he does.

Aliceandra ( my friend wanted to be in this story), was a short girl with black straight perfect hair. She had dark brown, nearly black eyes and a wide smile. She was cute and was going out with Eddie.

Daneka (my other friend) was a tall girl with dark blue eyes and died purple hair. She was shy and quite and really fun. She was very sweet and kind.

Eddie, was the guy that was in most of my classes. He was tall and handsome with a brilliant tan. He was smart too and really nice. He and Aliceandra are going out and there just cute together. he is sexy too, but not like Dimitri.

God! I did it _again_! Rose stop thinking of _him_! My dopy brain hissed at me, I knew I was, no need for someone or something else, notice it too.

Well it would obviously but y'all know what I mean.

I really did like him though, more and more every minute or the day and night, yarning for his touch. Seeing him everyday was what I lived for. His smile could light up the whole sky, but he ever rarely does. His hair. So silk, I can feel it in my fingers. His lips. Those full gorgeous lips, I felt them press against mine. So soft, and radiant. God!

I sighed and got out of bed. It was Saturday morning and I was looking forward to today. The gang and I are going out at three O'clock somewhere and everything.

It's gonna rock.

I ran the shower and stepped in and let the warm water run down my body. This house was cool, it was just like my old home but smaller, and homely?

Anyway, there was a shower in my room the Belikov's, more then happy to install for me. I was staking forever in the bathroom but I didn't care. I sighed as there was a gentle knock on the door. I looked around.

_Duh, Rose. Obviously it's your door. _that voice in my head. God! Wish I could strangle it.

I shook my head and rapped myself in a big fluffy towel and walked over to open it. I looked up into the most brilliant, gleaming, chocolate brown eyes ever. I smiled.

" Hey." I said and stepped aside letting him in the room.

His smile was turned into a nerves clench.

" Rose…. I was wondering…. If… maybe….. You would….." he stammered.

" god Dimitri, spit it out." I laughed.

" Would you like…..to go out…. With me… tonight?" he stammered asked.

I smiled as I looked that him, eyes filled with nervous talk, but love shining through the clouds as that smiled played on my lips.

" I would love to." I smiled at him. Relief shone in is eyes and his smile reached his eyes.

" really?" she asked still smiling. His eyes shining like the fireworks on the fourth of July.

" Really." I laughed and looked at him still laughing as the happiness and love filled his eyes, clouding them with such brightness it was breath tacking.

" Em.. But if you would mind." I said, gesturing down at my still wet and slightly shacking body. The smile was still on my lips when his eyes trailed up and down my body

, the towel only stopping mid thigh.

_Guess it wasn't as big as I thought. _I silently laughed at that.

" Oh, yeah sorry." he said and slid out of my room. I closed the door and turned leaning my back against it.

_**Dpov. **_

She said yes. Yes! My eyes shone with love as I looked at her.

" Em.. But if you would mind." she said gesturing down at her gorgeous small, wet body. I trailed my eyes up and down, looking at how the towel she was wearing only came mid-thigh.

" Oh, yeah sorry." I said nervously. God, what is it and this woman, that always makes me nervous.

_You're in love with her. _that annoying voice said, I so wanted to kill it, but it did have a point.

I do think I am in love with her.

I sighed and leaned against the now closed door of Roza's room.

_**R&Dpov. **_

The smile played alone my lips.

_Yes._

R&R! let me know what you want to hear about. Do you want em to write about the day out with the gang and then the date, or do you just want me to talk about the date and have the day out in a flashback? Tell me what you think. R&R and give me suggestions in mail.


	11. Chapter 11

The mall was one big blur, I knew I was buying things, but I didn't know what. My mind was all on Dimitri and our date tonight.

_What will he wear? _

_What will I wear? _

_Where is he taking me? _

_Why did he say to bring a change of clothes? _

All them questions were playing in my mind and didn't stop playing in my mind until we were all sitting down at the food court, with our food in front of us.

" Okay, Rose, what the hell?2 asked Vika as she looked at me. Her eyes filled with concern.

" What?" I asked astonished.

" your so quit." piped up Lissa. I looked at her.

" It's true." said Christian.

" You've been walking around like a zombie since this morning. You even looked like you had no interest in shopping." Vika said looked at me worriedly.

" Oh. Well no need to worry. I'm fine." I reassured them with a smile and looked down at me food. I sighed and pulled a chip into my mouth and smiled.

" Okay, your starting to freak me out." said vika and everyone laughed and finished there food.

An hour later we were back at the Belikov's and it was already six, and Dimitri and I are going at seven.

I dumped my bags on the bed and raced to get a shower. I scrubbed my body 'till is was red and stepped out rapping myself in a towel and walking out to the dressing table, grabbing a brush and blow-drying my hair.

I put my hair up in a simple way. Soft curls at the bottom of my hair and side fringe straight and the top of my hair straight and shiny. My eyes were smocky eyes dark towards the eyes lighter, silver at the top. My dress was simple.

Black strapless, and tight, hugging my curves. Stopping about mid-thigh. I had a strapless front clasp black bra and a little black bag with little diamond studs. I had on my black leather heels ( all on profile) and I was ready to go.

It was already seven. I looked myself over one last time, and then walked out of the room and down the stairs, into the living room, where Dimitri was.

I smiled as I walked in and saw his mouth drop. I laughed.

" Wow." he said and walked over and took my hand, that wasn't holding the duffle bag.

He smiled and led me out to his car and drove me to one of the restaurants in the town. He helped me out of the car and led me to the doors.

It was a big posh hotel-restaurant and it was gleaming with its marble floors and walls. There was a water fountain just inside the doors.

" its beautiful." and it was. Not like the ones I ate with my family, but it was close.

" You like it ?" he murmured, his voice low, husky and sexy.

" Yeah." I smiled as his eyes travailed around the building looking at me up and down.

" come on, were going to be late." he said taking my hand and pulling me with him to the restaurant.

" hey! Why do I need a bag of clothes?" I asked him suddenly.

" We cant wake up my family. It will be late by the time this dinner is over or rather, this night, and I cant disturb there sleep, now can I?" he asked me, I looked at him, slumming my shoulders and glaring.

" You have this all planed?" I asked but he ignored me and went into big glass doors at one end of the hotel.

" Reservations, for two, under Belikov." was what he said when I reached him. A man in a tux, nodded and gestured for us to fallow him to a table looking out onto the city below.

All the lights shone like millions of twinkling stars in the sky.

The man pulled out my chair to allow me to sit.

" Thank you." I said to him.

He nodded and gave us menus and walked away.

" so.." I said.

" Roza. Adrian - my boss- is saying that your mothers and fathers body are ready for-"

" Not to be rude Dimitri, but I don't want to talk about that. Not now." I said with a sad smile.

He looked apolijetic at me. With sadness in his eyes.

" So tell me about yourself." he said. I rolled my eyes.

" What's to tell? You already said you know everything about me."

" that? I lied." he said with a laugh.

I opened my mouth and glared.

" Your so dead.~" I said and laughed. Obviously I wasn't gonna do anything here with all these people.

" Well?" he asked me.

" Well what?" I answered his question with a question.

" tell me about your-self." he said to me.

" Well you obviously know my name and heritage." I said while he nodded. " well then what about my high-school and/or collage days? And how I got into stripping? Or why I wanted to do what in collage?" I asked him. He shake his head and I waited until the waiter came over and took our order.

" Well, when I was younger, when I got Mr. Snuggle Bear," I said and waited for the man to put down our food. We said " thank you." and then he left. " Well, when I got him I became fascinated with animals, like the big, wildlife ones like tigers and snakes and bears and things.

Then when I got older I started watching television like most twelve year old pree-teens do. And I saw the was people treated animals and what they would do, and what the people would do to help the animals and bring the cruel people to court and have then arrested.

When I saw that I knew that was what I wanted to do and ever since then I have been working really hard in school, getting my degree in vetinary,( sorry cant spell it and wont come up in spell check) only to get the points I needed to do it, but after what my uncle victor did to me, I stopped believing I was good enough for it, so when I got the letter saying they wanted me, I ignored it and wouldn't even look at it.

that's how I got the stripper job. When I was eighteen, I was out at a night club with my best friend Mia and he was there. Mia and I were dancing and he came up to us and asked if he could butt in. I allowed and he took me away from Mia and over to the middle of the floor. Then he started talking to me. He said ' you know you're a very hot girl?' and I said ' no I'm not' because at that time I didn't believe it because it wasn't true. That's what Uncle Victor always said, and then when we were alone again away from people he gave me a card and said if I ever needed a job.

Obviously I didn't but I didn't want to always have to rely on my Daddy's credit card for the rest of my like, and the next day I went to the address that was wrten on the car. It wa sthe strip club.

He took me into his office and said ' if you work for me, I will make you wealth and believe you are as sexy as you are. I will show you how guys will appreciate you.' I said I would, but when I told Mia the next morning she said that if I was going to do it she would have to do it too to keep her eye on me. I didn't object and we both started making money, getting male attention and we loved it, well I did, anyway."

" you wanted to be?" he asked me, shocked.

" I did and didn't, if that makes sence. My parents didn't approve but it was what I was doing and they couldn't stop me, but when ever I was dancing or whatever, I would always miss what I could have been or what I could have been doing."

" So you thought you didn't have a choice?" he asked.

" Yeah, exactly like that."


	12. Chapter 12

I looked into his eyes and smiled as he walked me to an elevatour. I grumbled.

" Where are we going." I said as his hands came over my eyes to shiled my sight. I sighed has is lips came to the tip of my ear as he whispered :

" My, roza. Be pactiant." I graoned as he led me out of the elevatour, and begain walking down what I knew was a long hallway.

" Where are we going?" I protested again as he slowed down and uncovered my eyes. " it's a door." I said in dissbelive.

" Its whats behind the door roza." Dimitri said, clearly annoyed.

I sighed and looked at him. _duh! _" well?" I said out load and looked up at him. He laughed and sighed as he opened the door.

" All the two beded rooms where booked. Ill be sleeping on the sofa in the living area." Dimitri said.

" No, you bought the plae- or rented it or whatever- so you get the bed."

" No, you get the bed." he protested, and closed the door behind us.

" No you do! I insite." I said as he dumped my bag oin the bed.

" No." he said as it plopped down. " I do."

" Isaid it-" his lips crused against mine, making me lose what I was talking about and think of him.

My eyes slowly closed as his hand slid down my back and stopped, just befor my butt, and pulled me in closer.

I pulled my arms around his neck, when he tried to pull back, causing him to moan and my toungh slid across his, making his lips part and move slowly with mine.

He shoved me up against the wall of the room and locked me inplace with his hands at either side of my head, all without bracking the kiss.

When we eventually came up for air, we didn't part to far away.

We were both breathing hard, and I had my hand on his chest, his breath in my face causing me to shiver and crush my lips onto his again.

When I pulled back my lips were swollen and so where his. We were also brathing hard.

He lowered his lips once more and my hands strarted to putten down his shirt. When I brock off I was astonished to see I was only in my thong and bra. I looked downa t Dimitri and noted he lost his shirt and jeans and was standing even closer to me.

I looked into his eyes and they shone with understanding. I shook my head and jumped up rapping my legs arounf his waste and causing him to push me on the bed.

I jurked my body up to his as my hands started to work on his boxers.

_Wow hes big. _

_No duh, Rose, big guy, big dick. _

I mentally rolled my eyes and looked into Dimitri's yes, I nodded once, knowing he was asking permission, and his hands can down working on at my waist, pulling down my thong, and un-hucking my bra.

He looked into my eyes and smiled at me, I smiled back, as he lowered his hips to mine. I jurked min up and suddenly they met.

He looked at me again as if asking permission. As my reply I attacked his lips and he finally entered me.

His lips moved from mine as his hips moved slowly against mine, knowing it was my first time.

His kisses trailed down my neck to my breasts.

I moaned as his lips kissed my nipple, causing pleasure waves to fall all over my body.

" Dimitri….." I moaned and his lips came back up to mine.

This time, I put force in the kiss.

Need, want, disire, respect, love, passion, where only the few emotins that filled that kiss.

I rolled Dimitri over on his back , as I begain to kiss him.

" Roza…." he moaned my name as I kissed his neck.

He rolled me back under him and his hips stopped moving and so did his kisses.

I opened my eyes to have him looked downa t me with love.

Wait love ?

" I love you roza." he said with a smile.

" I love you too." I said and our lips met and I cralled onto his lap, rapping my body around him. My breasts mushing into his chest, my mouth on his.

Our tounges fighting for dominace, neither one of them wanting to give in.

He brock his lips fromm mine to let me catch my breath, and he comtinute to kiss my neck.

I sighed and moaned as he nipped my ear lob.

" Roza….." he breathed.

" Um…." I said blissfully.

" I think you should sleep." I sighed and shook my head.

" I don't wanna. And we don't have to." I sighed. He chuckled.

" I knew said we, Roza." I sighed and shook my head.

" I'm not tired." I sighed as he picked me up and pulled back the covers of the bed and slid me into the bed and rapped the blancket around my small figure. He pulled away but I grabbed his arm.

" Please don't go." I pouted.

" Roza, you need sleep." he said.

" Please. Sleep here." I pouted.

" Roza." he protested.

" Dimirti." I said using my puppy dog eyes.

" Roza."

" Please." I moaned and used my puppy dog eyes on full.

He ground, but sighed and I felt the bed shift under his waight.

" Happy?" he asked me.

To answer him I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his cheast over his heart, which was drumming hard, and fast.

" I love you." I looked up.

" I love you too, My roza."

R&R. any ideas of what to do next? Like I have a stroyline but nothing that will lead up to it? Inbox me. Thanks for ready =). J


	13. Chapter 13

There was light coming from the room. I groud and turned around, moving from the light. I pulled my hand onto the other side of the bed, which dimitri was… wait! were was he?

" Dimirti?" I asked. Where was he. He was right there last night. at least that's what I can recall. I laughed slightly of the thought of last night, but the happiness didn't last long.

" Dimirti!" I yelled. Okay I was panicked, but wouldn't you be. I could see him, and I wasn't sure if he left or not. and that's what wa going thorugh my mind until I heard his voice.

" Roza. don't worry I'm only here." his voice came from the other door, of the kitchen. then I mselt it. pancakes! I got up, realizing I was naked from the massicure last night, blushed slightley and looked around for my clothes, not finign any close so I pulled his shirt over my body and walked into the kitchen were he was making breakfast. my mouth begain to water and the smell.

I walked up behind him and pulled my arms around his waist and sighed into his back and felt his body move as he laughed and laughed turnign around to face me.

" Come on Roza." he said and picked me up and spun me around the room. I laughed and he sat me down on the counter top beside him.

He looked at me and laughed.

" Hungry?" he asked, and as if on cue, my tummy growled. _shit!_ I thoguht as I blushed red/

" No.." I said, completely embarressed. he looked at me, seeing my face and chukled.

" here." he said and handed me a plate while a gawked at him.

" Ypu cook?" I asked stunned.

" Well yes. my mother always said it was better to learn how too cook then live of take-outs all the time and get fat." he siad with a laugh. I looked at him stunned and he laughed again. I laughed with him.

" you do know its cool that you cook." I said with a sigh, eatign the pancakes infront of me.

_hes so going to do the cookign when were married. _oh my god. I did not just think that!

He laughed again and I looked at him, hoping I didn't say my thoughts out loud.

" That's what mama always said." I looked up at him and smiled. _fuw! _

He smiled back down at me and kissed me.

I sighed leaning him down to me, when he brock off I moaned and he laughed.

" Come on, eat then we leave." I moaned and pouted.

" what?" he asked with yet again another laugh.

god! I could listen to his laugh all day.

" I don't want to." I sighed and he laughed pulling me into his chest.

" Don't laugh at me." I laughed and jumped on his back while it was turned and he laughed spun me around. I laughed again and I hung on, rapping my legs around his waist and arms tight around his neck, kissing his earlob.

" Okay, come on. no more messing around" he said and picked me up and dropped me down in the bathroom. I grond and glared at the closed door.

_why wont you join me. _I laughed to myself.

I pulled off his shirt and got in the shower. I sighed at the hot water ran down my body. As I got out I rapped a fluffy towel around my body and walked out and looked for my bag.

I pulled out the jeans I through in and the converse all stars. I pulled them on and walked to the living room where Dimitri was reading his Western novel.

_Urgh. _I thoguht and rolled my eyes with his eyes still stook in the book. I smiled devilishly.

I walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

" Guess who?" I sang to him and laughed a little.

" Emm. Its Barnie." I scold with my eys popping.

" I am not a purple dinosaur." I growled huskly.

" I think he's purple _and _green Roza." he laughed and looked at me and dragged me over the chair so I was sitting in his lap.

" Whatever." I sighed into his neck.

" Come on." he picked me up and kissed me and took my bag and hand and walked out of the hotel and down to the main lobby.

he brought the key back and we got in his car and drove back home.

Yes, I said home. home is were Dimitri is. home is with my family. wuth people that love me and I them.

we got back and was greeted by the Belikov's with sad eyes. not there usual selves.

I looked at them in confusion, and then saw Adrian start to stand up.

" Your parents funeral is tomorrow night, Ms. Hathaway. I am here to take you back for it." he said. looking wary.

I gripped Dimirti's hand even tighter.

" what." I said barely above a whisper.

" I'll come with you." Dimitri voice said from beside me.

he squeezed my hand and pulled me to him and hugged me trying to sooth me. I nodded once and then went up to pack a bag for the night.

I sighed as I looked at what I had.

I had to find something black and suitable. I sighed and got skinny jeans and a tight black tee and a jacket, with black boots. (on profile.)

I sighed and throw them in a bag and walked down the stairs to see dimitri looking at me, sadly. I sighed

" Lets go." I said and walked out to the car and waited for dimitri and adrian to enter.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

soon I was heading back home, to my parents home, for the very last time.


	14. Chapter 14

Tears streaming down my cheeks as I pulled my hand through the soil in front of me, throwing it in the two caskets as they lay still, beneath the ground.

I felt Dimitri behind me, and could see Adrian off to the side from the corner of my eye, and I also saw Victor. He was standing at the far end of the people, friends of my parents, and neighbours, looking at me as I moved back into my place, wiping the tears, thanking god I didn't forget to use the waterproof mascara.

Of course they would let him out for the day while they buried his brother and no matter what he did he still deserved to see the pain of everyone here.

I moved back to Dimitri, he pulled his arms around my waist and rubbed small circles along my shoulders.

" let the divine mercy of our savour take these two unfortunate souls…."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rosemarie." was all I heard after the service. The priest had gone, but I was still standing there looking at the closed earth, which had taken my parents bodies.

I didn't answer them, I couldn't. I was doing all I could not to bawl in front of all these people. My parents workers and colleges who were all coming up to me. I was laughing inside.

_Why do y'all have to be sorry? It wasn't your fault my parents were killed. _

My legs gave way and I landed on the plush green grass head bowed in defeat and hands shacking. My eyes red, my cheeks swollen. Tears roaming down my face, landing on my clothes.

Dimitri rubbing my back, pulling his jacket off his body and rapping it around my own. I tugged the sides closer to me as Dimirti's arm rapped around my shoulders, sending warmth through my cold body.

I leaned into his arm and both his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck when a frightening familiar voice sounded.

" I shall be sorry for both our loses, Rosemarie." my blood froze in my veins. Dimirti's lean body slowly stood.

" The agreement of your visit here was to witness your late brother's death, to grieve your loss. Your are not, however, permitted to speck to Ms. Hathaway." he said in a stern protective voice.

" I shall talk with my niece, shall I want to or not." Victors voice sounded oddly chocked.

" You are not allowed to speak to her, weather it be in court or not." Dimitri said again.

Victor shrugged down and grabbed my arm, digging his nails into my skin.

" I will get you back for this, Rosemarie. No one can stop me, of what I am capable of." Dimitri gripped victors arm off me and the fell back.

Adrian followed victor to the car and I followed Dimitri to ours.

" are you okay ?" he had asked me when I was in the car beside him.

I looked him in the eyes, and pulled a weak smile across my lips and nodded.

" Roza." he started but didn't finish.

" Yes, Comrade?" I asked jokingly. Half-hearted but still.

" Roza, I have been assigned away from you and this cause. There will be another guard, waiting for you when we go back to Russia. They said that you will know him and trust him and he will be able to help you. He wont be taking you with him for safety until after Halloween, so I have you until then." I said. I looked at him in disbelieve until his word -sunk in.

" what? They can't!" I said quietly. He looked away from me tears in his eyes.

" I'm so sorry." he said and looked away we were already back on the plane before I could blink.

_the thirty-first of October_

I looked at Vika thinking it was going to last. My newly found family. I loved all of them and didn't want to leave.

" Come on Rose! Were gonna be late!" Vika yelled and stormed into my room and walked over to me.

We were wearing the same costume the only difference was mine was black and pink and hers was white and pink. ( on profile.)

I smiled at her as she dragged me out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Be careful." Dimitri called as he pulled me to him in a hug. I felt my body sag against his.

" I really am sorry." he had said. Two days ago he was assigned away from my cause and tomorrow I'm going to my new dude. I sighed and looked up into his eyes.

" I'm gonna miss you." I said.

" And me, you."

" So you ready?" I asked as I entered the car with Vika and she zoomed down the road to the school.

Our school was having a haunted house party and all students were going. I sighed as we stopped in our usual spot and was greeted by our friends.

" Hahanah" said Christian.

" Nice." said mason eyeing me and Vika as we stepped out of the car and walked up beside them.

" Yup!" agreed Eddie as he was slapped in the struck by Aliceandra. I laughed and so did Vika as we walked like one into the big arched doors. On that I will actually miss.

I sighed and walked with Vika to the gym and sat down with the guys at a table.

We laughed the night away and my feet were killing me. I had a coke in my hand, when the lights went out. I heard screaming all around me but I didn't have time to do anything. A big hand folded over my mouth and pulled my hair along with him.

" VIKA! EDDIE! MASON! LISSA…" I yelled but my voice was muffled my the hand. I kicked out, hitting the desk and I heard a familiar voice.

" You little brat!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ouch! I woke up with a thubbing my head. I truied to pull myself up but my arms and leggs complained. I opened my eyes but it was still dark, and I had not spital in my mouth. I pulled my head up but it was stiff and I ground in agany. My legs where asleep. My hands felt dead. My body was all stiff and sore and- asleep. I moaned but stopped dead.

" Well, well, well." my head snapped up, even if my body protested against the sharp movement but I couldn't help it. I needed to be sure. The voice I knew, but I couldn't see who it was, but I knew who it was, and I didn't believe it at all. I couldn't. it was a shock. But I knew I knew and I did know who it was I just hoped I was wrong and maybe this person had the same voice as him. I really hoped it wasn't him but it was.

_Jev._

I looked my head around not caring if he noticed or not, be he would have anyway so why hide the fact? He would have notcied. Not just this movement but he already knew I was moving and awake and responding to him. I clenched my jaw and biting back what I wasn't to say to him, and to let him speack. I swallowed when he did. Speack I mean.

" Should have came with me when I told you too, you know." he said huskly. I rolled my eyes but I shock me head. Pulling away from his hand on my cheek, where he rested it when he walked over to me. I pulled away from his touch. Not from fear, but from annoyance.

" I'm nineteen. I can make my own decision." I spat back. I have been like this before and I didn't fight back, but now I am. Fighting back I mean I knew what to do and I knew this isn't what I should do, but I couldn't help it. I knew I was stalling but that was what I wanted. What I needed to do. I knew Dimitri would find me. He had to. I knew he would.

_Just stall until he comes. _

that's what I'm going to do!

" What do you want?" I rasped out. His hands went around the blindfold and ripped it off my eyes. I blinked hard a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. That hurt. He grabbed my hair! The little- okay okay ill get back to him.

"What do you want?" I asked again after he just looked at me and smiled. I shivered and pulled back in the chair I was sitting in. the ropes around my wrists and ankles dug into mm skin, causing them to bleed and let the blood flow down my hands. But I didn't say anything.

" Isn't it simple? You ran off when I had loads of jobs for you. Now I barely get anyone in because there's no you. Not even Mia can bring them in." I looked at him dumbfound for a while. _Mia_

" You better have not of hurt her, or I will hurt you." I spat at him and he

" Well I'm sorry but my parents did die."

" Yes. And they begged them not to harm their presious daughter. Of course they laughed and killed them-"

" How-"

" I was there!" he yelled laughingly. "I helped kill your parents, and it was so easy." he boasted.

" No." I said and looked away. He laughed and ruffly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I clenced my jaw whn his big slobbery mouth connected to mine. When he finished his uh…. Make-out session. I turned my head to the side and spat out his saliva.

" What? don't like the way I kissen' ye, babe?" he growled.

" I have had my fair share of unkissable boyfriends but, you just topped them all, and your not even my boyfriend." I spat again.

His hand connected to my cheek again. I saw blood on his hand when he lifted it up and off my cheek. I didn't say anything.

" Ha. See you, you little bitch. All over my hand. but don't worry, I'll forgive you, only if you do one thing." I laughed at him.

" I will never-" I began.

" Oh yes you will." he laughed and yrabbed my hair, pulling my head back when he ribbed my shirt off with his other one, while he was attacking my face with his muzzle.

Yes, muzzle. This guy is a dog. Not a good dog. A scurffy dog.

He started biting my lip, so being me, I bit into his lips tasting blood before a released it and spat out the blood.

His eyes where flaming dark from being so mad. I looked at him.

" What? I thought that was what you wanted and all." I said innocently planting a sweet smile on my face, when his twisted into something horrible.

" Oh no." he said, grabbing one of my breasts into his hand, squeezing hard, and laughing as I groned in pain. " That is what I wanted." he brought his lips down to my breast sucling it, leaving a hicky in his wake and smiled at him as he saw my disguted face.

" ha, ha." he laughed at me. " your even easier done then you parents. But awell. I'll keep you around, for one thing." this time I laughed.

" I will have s-" I began but was cut off.

" Yes, you will." he laughed at me as I rolled my eyes tasting the blood in my mouth. " Because I will make sure you do. And don't worry. I wont kill you like you parents. But I might. I mean I am the coolest and sexiest guy ever." he bosted himself. I snorted.

_My Dimitri is the sexiest man alive._ I laughed at my thoughts, but as always, they where true.

I snorted again but stopped cold.

" Jev. Stop boasting." said another voice. I my head snapped around again.

No…

Oh….. Who is it?


	16. Chapter 16

I recognised that voice. It was unfamiliar but also was very familiar, like I have heard it recently but can't put a name to the person and the voice. Jev was looking around and looked hurt when the man approached, but it was obvious that Jev wasn't the main master mind in this crime. The person who just walked in was, and him coming in when he was boasting and basically telling him to shut up, he wasn't happy at all.

I looked at the man that approached. His hair shone in the dim light of the basement thingy and he had another man behind him. I recognised the other man easily but the other one was unfamiliar until he walked into the light. The light shine on his face and it brightened up his face.

His emerald green eyes shining and knowing. His face twisted in anger and command. His hair falling over his eyes.

_Adrian!_

I looked over at him and pleaded.

_Thank god he found me!_

"Adrian! Help. Oh god-" I pleaded with him. He looked at me and laughed. His laughed freezing my blood in my veins. I flinched when he said.

"Rose. Who do you think wanted you hear? I was the one that would be taking care of you from now on, but I did need help to accomplish this, so I brought someone, who you know and someone very close to you, and it did take me a while to get him too, if I do say so myself." as he said that Victor stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. I flinched away from him.

"You're not meant to be with him! You're meant to be on my side!" I yelled.

He throws back his head and laughed at me. I looked at him and flinched away.

_**Dpov.**_

"Dimka! Roza's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" Vika yelled when she barged through the front door.

"Where?" I asked astonished.

"I don't know! The lights went out and then when they came back on she was gone!" she said panicked.

"What was the last thing you can remember? " I asked her. She her eyes shone with guilt and pain. I knew she considered Rose as a sister, and this was killing her. Not knowing where Rose might be or anything. Not being able to help her wherever she maybe.

I knew it was killing me. Just the fact that I wasn't there to help her or anything.

"We where dancing and then we went to get some drinks, but then the lights went out and everyone was screaming. Rose was beside me but then I heard something crash from beside me, of where Rose was, but when I called out she didn't answer. Then I heard someone cuss but then there was no other sound but the screaming." she said in panic again. " I tried to find her, but I couldn't. Lissa and everyone tried to find her but they had to go home and the cop's came." she whispered. I pulled my arms around her and held her tight. She sobbed into my chest.

"I'm so sorry." she said. I rested my cheek against her head.

We were standing like that for about and hour when the door bell rang.

I left to go answer the door, leaving Vika alone to make some tea. I opened the door and invited in two cops. I knew them two, but I forgot there names.

I worked with them awhile ago before I left to join Roza's case. They looked at me and smiled. The clearly remembered my name.

"Belikov! The girl that went missing was meant to be in your care. We wondered if you knew anything about where she would have gone, as you know many things about her." they said as they sat down on chairs and sipped the coffee that Vika had made and put out in front of them.

"I was taken off her cause, but then I was taking off her cause by my boss, and he was put on her cause, so if you have anyone to question it would be him, because she is his cause now, not mine. You took me off it." I said grimly as they looked between them. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and then they looked back at me.

"That the thing. We have reasons to believe that it was your boss that started this, or at least her boss. We found finer prints at the scene and we connected them to some guy named Jev something. HHe was a strip club owner, and then when we went digging, we found out that it was your cause's boss, that owned that strip club and we think that because she left, that he wanted her back, but she wouldn't go back, so he did the next worst thing."

"But how does Adrian come into this?" I asked and looked at them in confusion.

"Well when we went digging into Jev's file, we found out that really, Adrian was Jev's boss, and he owed Adrian favours. We think he was helping Adrian." one replied.

"Then why don't you go ask Adrian?" I asked them.

"We can't find him, and the weird thing is he was the last to see Victor Dascov (sorry cant spell it)." said the other small one.

"And that has to do with what?" I asked. I'm starting to start twenty questions.

"Victor escaped. We can't find him, and since Adrian was the last to see him we think her helped him out." said the tall one.

"Well I would like to help, but I'm sorry. I am off her cause and not meant to go near the case file anymore. I would help but…." I trailed off. Obviously I was going to save my Roza but I had to get back on the cause, or risk my job.

They looked shocked, but they seemed serious.

"We need you back on her cause."

Sorry for taking so long. R&R


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy, although I wish I did. Anyway, hope you like it. **_

_Recently: Adrian has Rose locked away. He has stopped bringing her food. She is worried and only wants Dimirti's help. _

_**Rpov.**_

I was here for days! They used to only feed me once a day and I was starving.

I slummed in my chair and closed my eyes. MMy eyes must have been closed a long time because when I opened then, Adrian was sitting in front of my face. I flinched back and he laughed.

"You are incredibly beautiful." he mussed as he looked into my face. His breath spelt like alcohol and smokes.

I wrinkled my nose at the scant. And closed my eyes as his hand came to rest on my cheek, causing me to try to move farther away from him.

He didn't seem to notice.

"What? "He asked. "Do you not like my scant?"

_**Dpov. **_

We stalked up towards an old abandoned shack. There was one light shining and the rest were off. There was no sound but our heavy breathing and the sound of bullets rattling in the guns.

_**Rpov. **_

_Dimitri! I really need your help._

I didn't answer in time so he came towards me and slapped me across my face. I gasped in pain and tears sprang from my eyes.

_**Dpov.**_

_Hang in there my Roza. I'm coming._

_**Rpov.**_

_Dimitri! I really need you! Help!_

_**Dpov.**_

"Get ready." I yelled quietly and all the guns shifted in response.

_**Rpov.**_

_I really need you Dimitri._

_**Dpov. **_

We walked down the hill and stopped at the door.

"Police! Open up!" I yelled. There was no response. I looked to me left and nodded.

I kicked the door and swarmed the place.

_**Rpov. **_

There was a load bang and then a crash. I winced and Adrian cursed. I knew what to do but I was so drained from energy I didn't know what to do. I haven't had food for a few days or weeks but before they would give me food once a day.

"Help!" I yelled and stopped. Adrian clapped a hand over my mouth and flung me of the chair after he quickly undid the knots.

He pushed me to the wall and as I sank down to the ground, he got the chain from the corner and rapped them around my hands.

I flinched at the pain. He smiled and left the room.

_**Dpov.**_

We walked in the house and looked around. There was no sound from anywhere in the house, but then there was a sound. It sounded like rattling of a heavy chain, and then there was two guys running from the kitchen.

They ran into me and I growled, grabbed one of them by the neck and then realised who it was.

"Where is Rose?" I barked and he whimpered and stuttered.

"She-e I-is I-in t-the b-basement." he stammered. Then some of the other guys where taking out another guy in cuffs. I looked and saw Victor.

_He better not have hurt my Roza!_

_**Rpov.**_

I knew it was wise to yell out, but I didn't have the breath.

I lay slummed agenised the wall looking at the door of the basement.

_**Apov.**_

_That little bitch! _I thought as I climbed the stairs, looking on as victor and Jev run off.

_The little cowards!_

I walked up the stairs and looked at all the police. I smiled.

_I know how to get out of this._

"Rose! She's- she's in the basement- chain! I can't get the locks off." I yelled pretending to be breathless and worried.

I smiled as they only just filed past me and into the kitchen, running down the stairs to the basement.

_**Rpov.**_

The door opened and I winched at the sudden burst of light.

Footsteps coming hard down the stairs. I lifted up my eyes to see loads of men filing down the stairs. I squinted my eyes against the light and my eyes round Dimirti's.

He stopped and looked at me with relive, love, worry and anger.

_**Dpov.**_

I looked at my Roza. How I loved her, but whoever did this to her is gonna die.

I met her gazed and stopped on the stair. She looked up at me with relief and love.

I returned the feelings but knew anger was there too.

R&R: sorry for taking so long in updating. Schools been crazy and didn't have the chance. I will try to update faster, maybe every weekend. But I don't know. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rpov.**_

I was lying in the hospital bed, waiting for the tests to come back. I looked over at Dimitri. He was sitting in them uncomfortable hospital chairs, by my side. I smiled at him and he smiled and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and then the doctor came in.

"All is well, miss Hathaway. No need to worry. You'll be fine, all you need is rest." she said with a smile and walked back out of the room. I smiled and sat up off the bed. I swung mg my legs over the side and stood up the same time Dimitri did. I smiled as he took my hand and lead me away.

I climbed into his car and we drove back to his house. I smiled when we got to the door and exploded out Vika. She grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to hug her. She laughed and tears fell from her eyes and down my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." she kept saying. I pulled back and shock my head and puller her back.

"It's not your fault Vika." I said. Olana smiled at us and beckoned us in. Dimitri grabbed my hand again and towed me in once more.

"Roza." he smiled down at me. I stepped into his arms and smiled. His body was warm and hard. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't -" he begin but I cut him of.

"It's not your fault Dimitri." I said.

"But-" he tried again.

"No!" I said and laughed.

"But-" he tried again. I rolled my eyes and cut him off with a kiss.

"It's not your fault, okay." I said. He tried to reason, but I just shook my head.

"Not your fault." I repeated and dragged him into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. I smiled as I walked in and was strangled by hugs. Dimitri just sat back and laughed.

I glared at him over Olana's shouldered but I softened my look and just hugged them all back.

When dinner time came I was grateful. Olana out a big plate of food in front of me and I smiled at her.

_Dimitri must have told her. _

I smiled when we all talked about school and other things over dinner, then when bed time came; I just collapsed and fell asleep. I never want to wake up again!

The bed shifted when someone got in. I rolled over and snuggled into the figure. I knew who it was, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Good night." I said.

"Goodnight, my Roza." I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

_**Dpov. **_

She lay on the bed. We waited on the for the test results. I was sitting in them uncomfortable chairs, looking at my Roza and thinking how beautiful she was.

"All is well, miss Hathaway. No need to worry. You'll be fine, all you need is rest." I smiled at Roza and she swung he legs over the bed to stand with me.

We walked to my car and went home. When we got to the door, Viktoria exploded out and strangled my Roza. The two where whispering until mama come and called us inside.

"Roza." I smiled down at her. She smiled in my arms. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed

"I'm so sorry I didn't -" I said, but she cut me off.

"It's not your fault Dimitri." she said.

"But-" I tried again.

"No!" she laughed.

"But-" she rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"It's not your fault, okay." she said. I shake my head

"Not your fault." she repeated and dragged my inside.

As soon as she was in everyone killed her in a hug. I sat back and laughed.

Dinner was nice. We talked and ate. Roza went up to bed soon after.

She walked into her room and fell on her bed. I smiled and climbed on next to her.

"Good-night." when she cuddled into me.

"Good night my Roza." I whispered and fell into a deep slumber.

Sorry for the wait. R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Rpov. **_

I woke up screaming. Strong arms tightening around my waist, jerking and pulling me to its hard form. I cried into the shoulder of the person.

He pulled my tighter to him as I cried.

" Shhhh, Roza. It was only a dream." said he. I smiled slightly looking up at him. He looked back at me with worry.

" It was too real." I whispered.

" I know, my Roza, I know."

I curled up next to Dimitri. My life has become whole again. I smiled up at Dimitri. Three weeks have passed. Cops came to talk to me but Dimitri would tell them, ever so politely to fuck off. He smiled back down at me.

" I love you." he said.

" I love you too." I said and kissed him. He smiled again and I looked at him in confusion. He smiled at me and I raised my eye brows.

" What are you up too?" I asked him. He looked at me and opened his mouth in shock.

" what? Me? What would I possibly do?" he asked and winked, jumping up and laughing slightly. He started to run.

" Wait!" I yelled and followed. It was now December so I pulled on my fluffy boots that Vika got for me. I ground when Dimitri opened the front door and stormed out.

I was wearing my skinny jeans and tank top. I pulled on my fluffy jacket and my boots and ran out after him pulling on my scarf and gloves. I laughed when I saw Dimitri ran around to the back of the house.

I ran the other way but before I got around, a snow ball came flying at my back. I swirled around really fast to find dimitri laughing slightly. I glared nad before he opened his eyes a snow ball was connecting to his face.

I laughed at him as he came running after me. I, laughing, ran around the house, throwing snow balls at dimitri. Vika came out and yelled at us when dimitri was pulling my up by the waist.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?" she yelled at us. I looked at dimitri, he looked back and smiled. We were both thinking the same thing. " IT IS WELL NOT THE TIME OF THE YEAR TO BE MESSING IN THE-" two snow balls connected to her person.

Dimitri nad I laughed nad high five-d each other when Vika yelled.

" You two are so dead!" she picked up a snow ball, but Dimitri and I ducked, and it connected with Sonya.

Sonya's eyes widened as she yelled.

" VIKTORIA! YOU BETTER WATCH! YOUR SO DEAD!" she picked up a snow ball and throw it at Vika. Vika being a smart girl, or stupid, ducked and this snow ball connected to Olana.

Her eyes widened as a smile grew on her lips, she picked up a snow ball and throw it at Sonya. It caught her off guard and it landed in her face. Everyone laughed and started throwing snow balls at each other. Paul, came out and looked at us before he soon joined the war. Everywhere snow balls were flying all over the place, and when Yava came out, she did something that shocked me.

She laughed.

" Hot Coco on the table. Warm towels on the table." she walked back inside and we all laughed.

Paul jumped up on my back and I twirled him around as he laughed. Dimtiri looked down at me with a really big smile on his face, love in his eyes. I looked back at him and smiled. I dropped Paul lightly on the ground and he ran into the house, screaming for his hot coco.

I laughed and looked at Dimtiri. He smiled back at me and took my hand in his. I turned to him and looked up at his soft lips and then ended at his eyes.

As if reading my mind, he bent his head down and kissed me. I pulled my arms up and around his neck and placed my hands in his hair. His hands rested on my hips. When we parted I smiled and when his back was turned got a snow ball and throw it at the back of his head. He turned around and laughed and ran. He caught up to me, pulling me down to the ground. I laughed, my eyes closed. I sat up to a Dimtiri, holding a little ring box, and down on one knee.

" Rose-Marie Hathaway. I know I haven't know you long, but my love for you is beyond the everlasting sky. Would you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he asked. I was so shocked, my eyes wide.

Then I screamed.

" YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" he laughed and picked me up, twirling my around. Rapping my arms around his neck he kissed me, a smile playing on his lips. I laughed into his mouth, and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He greatly excepted and out tongues battled for dominance over each other. Not one of us wanting to claim defeat.

We heard coughing from the door way and saw all the Belikova's.

" SHE SAID YES!" he yelled and lifted me up again. I laughed at him and all the girls came up and screamed and hugged me. Tears formed in all our eyes.

I looked back up at Dimtiri. Putting my hand on his chest, and looking up at him.

" I promise to love forever and always." I said. He kissed me and held me close.

" I wouldn't have it any other way."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Soo sorry for taking so long in updating. I just had exams all week and have been studying. Hope to get more chapters up withen a week. Dimitri Belikov Lover XxX**_

I smiled as I walked down the aisle. Olana was walking me down, and Yava's eyes sparkling. Vika standing at the alter with Sonya. Dimitri on the other side of her and some guy I don't recognise, but I think it was Mark. He's eyes sparkling with love and affection.

As we walked slowly down the aisle my eyes stayed locked with dimitri's. I smiled when he took my hand and we listened to the prist.

I couldn't hear what the priest was saying, I only knew what to replie. My eyes stayed locked with dimitri's and everything just vanished. There was only two people in the world. Dimitri and I.

" You may now kiss the bride." dimitri looked at me and his lips slowly connected with my own. I mand reached for his cheek as he kissed me. We rested our foreheads against each others.

Everyone was cheering, but there was only me nad dimitri. I smiled at him and he at me. He picked me up bridel style and walked down the aisle with me laughing into his shulder.

Too soon our night was coming to an end. Too soon the speaches were being said, too soon did a very important person make an apperance.

" Well, well, my little, rosie all grown up and getting married, thank god I was coming to visit and got the invitaion." said a familer voice. My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

" Mia!" I squelled nad ran to hug her. She hugegd me really tight. I laughed at her and she laughed at me.

" I thought I should at least invite her." dimitri smiled I looked up at him, my eyes thanking him endlessly.

" Do I get in on thins hug." said another voice. A voice I reconised and would have called her my sister, until she told me how much of a disgrace I was to myself and my family when I started stripping.

I looked over at her.

" You were right, Liss. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." I said, she came over and soothed me. Mia lissa and I, all hugged and cried, then lissa decided it was now the time to treaten dimitri.

" You better be nice to her, or I will make sure you will never be able to make little Dimitri jrs any time soon, you got me?" lissa siad. I laughed at dimtiris face. He really looked scared.

" I-I-I- would never-r hurt her-r." he stammered.

" Good." she said and I laughed. Man I loved her and I always would.

" Bye!" we all said from the air-craft, waving as the doors closed and the craft lifted off. I had changed out off my wedding dress and changed into my short black dress. I smiled and looked back over at dimtri who was smiling at me with love.

" Where are we going?" I asked. He never told me where were going. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"You will see."

We landed and I knew exactly where we were going. I smiled sadly at dimitri.

We stopped at the grave yard and I walked slowly inside. Dimitri walked beside me. We stopped at the two graves.

_Here lies the bodies of Janine Hathaway Mazer and Ibraham [ Abe] Mazer. Devoted and loving parents. Will be missed. Loved loads. _

I smiled.

" Look, Mama and daddy. Your baby girls all grown up. Married and everything."

I sank down to the ground and pulled the flowers over their shared tomb. Tears wealled up in my eyes, and dimitri came to sit by me.

" I love you, always and forever."

Dimitri covered my eyes and walked me up to our hotel room. I laughed as he gided me into the room.

I smiled as dimitri uncovered my eyes. There room was covered with red roses and I was awed.

I turned back and looked at dimitri. He smiled nad attacked my lips.

I laughed as he throw me playfully on the bed. My hand undoing his shirt as his undid my dress. All of our clothes was lying on the floor. Dimitris, friend made an apperance. As he thrust it in my I arched my back to make it go deeper. I groand into dimitris mouth.

After we lay beside each other.

" I'll always love you." he said.

" And I will always love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Five years have passed since I married Dimtiri. Five years have passed since I had his daughter, little Janie Belikova Hathaway. I smiled when I saw her and Dimtiri playing in the garden. She ran after Dimtiri laughing as he pretended to fall, yelling for me to join.

I laughed and ran outside into the sun. laughing as Dimitri and I grabbed Janie and tickled her. We laughed and smiled.

I looked at Dimitri. He looked back at me.

We leaned slowly to each other.

Our lips connected. Fireworks sparked. We pulled back for air. Our eyes never looking away.

A smiled played on our lips.

" I'll always love you"…


End file.
